


Mir Da'len Somniar

by captainlights



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Dragon Age: Tevinter Nights, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mage Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainlights/pseuds/captainlights
Summary: Myrrine Lavellan, the famed Inquisitor who destroyed Corypheus and commanded a grand army, becomes a husk of herself as months pass and the only news of Solas are rumours.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor & Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan & Solas (Dragon Age), Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Mir Da'len Somniar

Nightmares plagued her. Ruby coloured hands reaching out, a green glow that blinded her; screams and mocking laughter inside darkened halls and a demon inside a painted room. In the distance, a familiar figure. Her hand would always reach for him, his name at her mouth like a prayer in the Chant of Light. 

He disappeared.

Myrrine woke with a gasp. The night was cold, but she felt too hut with the furs wrapped around her body and the crackling of the fire in the fireplace. The sounds were too loud, thrumming at her ear like the roar of a dragon and the harsh winds during a sea storm. The anchor in her palm burned. She gripped her waist and tried to think of anything soothing; the gentle coos of her babe and the sound of running water over rocks, the wind when she stood in her balcony and the birds singing their songs. Laughter. The way his kisses made her feel as if thousands of butterflies swarmed in her stomach and pushed against her ribs.

The anchor still burned.

Myrrine inhaled through her mouth as she stood from the bed and made way to the room behind the bed. It had always been empty since she arrived in Skyhold, and then it as painted and full of gifts. A Tevinter bassinet in the centre from an enamoured Tevinter Magister who considered thee babe his godchild. Gifts from a Qunari mercenary were strewn about, some far too mature for a babe of a few months. A tapestry from Kirkwall hung on the wall and a signed book on top of the dresser with a hearty inscription on the first page— _for my goddaughter Telana. Suck that, Sparkles_. Little trinkets rested around the book, gifts from the Friends of Red Jenny. Memories of all the people she had grown to care about during the war, moments of happiness that she longed to return to. 

And in the bassinet, a babe that was the last gift _he_ left before he disappeared. Hair as brown as tree barks in the summer and eyes as grey as a stormy sky. She was too much like him and not at all.

Myrrine Lavellan, the famed Inquisitor who destroyed Corypheus and commanded a grand army, missed him. She desired to have him near her, for him to meet his daughter and see the light aglow in his eyes as he held her. The Fade spoke nothing of him, the whispers from Mythal quieted after some time, and the reports from Leliana had been nothing but rumours. 

_He was last seen in the Korcori Wilds._

_Someone like him appeared in Kirkwall._

_They said he sailed to the Sunless Lands with other Elves in tow._

Even her dreams showed nothing of him, only shadows in the distance that would disappear when she neared. 

She pulled herself closer to the bassinet and peered down at the sleeping babe, running her hand through her head. Fingers brushed the pointed tips of ears, a gentle breath left her mouth. The babe's hand tightened around the forest green blanket as she moved her head to the other side, smacking her lips together. Telana, Myrrine had named her, after the Elvhen word _telanadas_ —nothing is inevitable. She shared her name with the lover of the first Inquisitor, a Dreamer who knew the fade as much as she knew the freckles on the back of her hand. A lot like Solas. 

Myrrine stilled. Her thoughts failed her. She ran a hand through her hair and shook her head, moving out of the small room and to the balcony that overlooked Skyhold. The night was cold, the snow settled on mountaintops and the moon leaving behind a gentle glow atop the stone structures of her keep. There was laughter coming from the barracks, soldiers drunkenly clumping from the bar and back to their beds and joking with their peers about something Commander Cullen had said during the briefing. Ever since Corypheus' defeat, the mood in Skyhold had lifted. Some soldiers returned home to their loved ones and others decided to continue their pledges to the Inquisition, some even joined Iron Bull's Chargers. Everything had changed. Except her. 

The Lavellan Inquisitor had stayed the same, she liked to think. The anchor was still on her palm, and her magic had gotten stronger ever since she drank from the well in Mythal’s temple, but her appearance was the same. She joked with her inner circle, responded to letters from nobles and ate with them in their grand mansions; she always asked for them to explain their jokes about elves, see them squirm as they tried to explain why they found something offensive funny. She would always sit in the centre of their grand tables, wine at her side, comments about her duties as vague as possible. 

No one could know about Telana. She was her secret, wrapped in a green blanket and kept close to her heart. 

She laid her hand beneath her chin and stared out to the mountains. The moon was big and bright, a gentle glow consuming the cold night of Skyhold. Snowflakes began to dance with the wind as they descended from the Heavens, falling onto her shoulders like a cape. She could remember the first snowfall in Skyhold, the laughter that had consumed her as she danced with the snowflakes and the man she loved watched her in admiration. For a moment, she could feel his warmth right beside her. The way he laughed as she grabbed snow from the ground and threw it in the air, letting it fall back onto their heads; the way her nose reddened with each breath and the sky became a brilliant grey. She could remember the way Solas' fingers brushed out the snow from her hair, the way his hand cradled her cheek as he kissed her. 

Myrrine frowned. "Where are you?" she whispered to the night. "Come back. Please, come back to me."


End file.
